The Prank War
by QuantumPhyzics
Summary: After an argument Freddy and Foxy have, Bonnie suggests they have a 'prank war' to settle some heat in the least aggressive way possible. Accepting, Freddy and Foxy will duke it out in many hilarious and crazy pranks, evolving to a limit where everyone gets involved. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria better be able to handle the war! (Anthro AU)
1. Sleeping Bears and Daredevil Foxes

** Hey guys! So I really wanted to write something happy and funny (if you think it is). My other stories are not dead; I've just been insanely busy lately. I had tons of fun writing this so I would love to know if you guys think I should continue it! Thanks!**

** (Sort of AU-ish. Well first off, no dead children/murders/bites occurred. Non-hostile to humans. 'Animatronics' are technically furry androids. All characters have their own respected genders and forms. Thanks!)**

The Prank War

By: QuantumPhyzics

Chapter 1: Sleeping Bears and Daredevil Foxes

"Come on come on! We have five minutes before the place opens up!" Freddy screeched frantically smoothing his fur and straightening his bow tie. He stepped out from behind the stage's drapes standing in position. "Chop chop everybody!" Freddy calls out to the Pizzeria, clapping his paws in anxiety.

"Ayeee..." Foxy groaned, stumbling out of Pirate Cove, rubbing his eyes. While it was true, all the heart and soul of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was during the daytime with its singing animatronics and catering service for pizzas, the nighttime seemed to be a relaxing period for the group. Usually they caught up on sleep to 'recharge' and be ecstatic for the next day, but every now and then, all nighters tend to occur. Though for Freddy however, the bear napped a lot, almost whenever he had spare time. So the excuse of being tired didn't really apply to Freddy that much. But last night however, Bonnie and Foxy ended up staying awake till around three o'clock before they individually passed out. Likewise they were going to be 'unfashionably' late for their opening.

"Aw come on man!" Bonnie ruffed, walking towards the stage with his back hunched over and his arms crossing over each other. Even though the bunny stayed up reasonably late, Bonnie was used to doing this occasionally, so the tiresome effect was there but just not drastically enhanced. "Do we really have to do this now..."

"Yes Bonnie, just like every day..." Freddy mocked, smirking as the bunny made his way onto the stage. Bonnie picked up his guitar, holding it upside down as he positioned himself facing the food tables. Freddy started to slightly giggle as Bonnie looked over at him with a curious look.

"What's funny Teddy Bear" Bonnie huffed, slightly annoyed. Freddy continued to chuckle as he simply pointed at the guitar in Bonnie's paws. The bunny looked down and noticed the guitar, quickly re-positioning it. "Oh..." Bonnie whispered, a small blush appearing on his face. Freddy's chuckle simmered down as he looked towards Foxy, who continued to stumble around foolishly near the cove.

"Hey Foxy, you alright?" Freddy called out to across the room where Foxy quickly snapped his neck towards the bear and slightly frowned.

"Ugh…" Foxy muttered trying to get his bearings straight. Freddy chuckle some more, knowing that Foxy only got two hours of sleep last night.

The kitchen doors open to reveal Chica, dressed and fur brushed down. She held a smile as she walked over towards the stage. "Someone's having a good morning?" Freddy questioned, smirking as Chica got up on the stage and took her spot alongside the bear.

"Good as ever!" Chica said, cheerfully and full of confidence. Freddy simply nodded as he looked forward towards the front doors.

Mr. Fazbear quickly opened the doors and looked at the band with a smile. "Good morning Fazbear!" Freddy said, grinning at the owner. Fazbear walked over to the stage, giving Freddy a hug as he returned it.

"Hey Fazzy..." Bonnie said, smirking as he gave the owner a quick hug before letting him go.

"Mornin' Fazbear!" Chica called out, wrapping her wings around the owner and held him in a tight embrace.

Fazbear smiled and swiftly looked around the stage. "Where's Foxy?"

"Ova here..." Foxy exclaimed, carelessly waving his hook-hand towards Fazbear who in return waved his hand. He took a couple steps back and cleared his throat.

"Well good morning to you all! I hope last night wasn't too much trouble..." Fazbear said, eyeing Foxy as he tried to keep both his eyes open. "Anyhow, today is just usual protocol, nothing special. If you need me I'll be in my office!" Fazbear exclaimed as he turned away from the band and walked over to his office, opening the door slowly before stepping in.

The clock ringed as the time was six o'clock, official opening time. Freddy adjusted his posture, looking over at Bonnie and Chica, relaxing himself.

After an hour or so many families started to show up to the Pizzeria. Kids swarmed the tables and the front of the stage as they watched the band sing and perform with glee. Eventually the band got into the habit of their performance, doing different songs without flaw or becoming tiresome. Everyone, except Foxy.

Kids sat around Foxy as he was 'supposed' to tell pirate tales. "So... t-the scallywag creeps up... the starboard bow..." Foxy muttered short incoherent mumbles as he focused on trying to stay awake. His eyes flickered open and closed, eventually lulling him to sleep...

Freddy and the band finished their last song as the crowd laughed and applauded. Chica got off the stage and went around, taking orders for pizzas. Freddy looked over at Pirate Cove to see the slumped over sleeping Foxy. A small group of kids were seated around him looking at each other in confusion. Suddenly Freddy started to snicker... Then he grabbed his microphone and spoke aloud for the whole pizzeria to hear.

_"Come on over to Pirate's Cove to hear the tale... Of the daredevil, Foxy! Always awake and ready for action!"_

Foxy jolted up immediately as he heard his name on the speaker. He looked around as kids came to the cove, swarming around him. Foxy shook his head awake and glared at Freddy. The bear started laughing so hard, he clinched his stomach, making Bonnie look over and start laughing as well. Foxy continued to glare at them before he took a microphone and connected it to the main speakers.

_"Aye lads want to hear da story of the terrifying hibernating bear!" _

Freddy's ears perked up as he looked towards Foxy in wonder.

_"Aye this beast be the scariest of the seven seas! All ye did was sleep! Almost at times ye never moved a muscle! Aye ye was so lazy even Blackbeard himself didn't want to capture him! Too much space ye would say!"_

Foxy smirked at Freddy and sat down, putting the microphone to his side. Freddy was speechless, the only sounds he could make we're small inaudible gasps. Finally he cleared his throat and held up the microphone, an evil grin present on his face.

_"The staff would like to apologize for putting a sleepyhead to perform in Pirate's Cove. Before realization of the performer's lack... of being a actual pirate!"_

All the kids in Pirate's Cove looked over to Foxy with looks of surprise. The fox gasped loudly, frowning at Freddy in anger. Foxy quickly picked up the microphone by his side.

_"Aye! Maybe ye would like to explain why ye do the least amount of singin' in a pizzeria with __**your **__name in the title!"_

Freddy gasped, looking hurt for a brief moment. Bonnie started to chuckle as he sat on the edge of the stage, watching this event. Many of the adults and kids were confused but were focused on this 'firefight' of words. Freddy regained his composure and spoke in the mic once more.

_"Coming from a lousy excuse for a pirate! How do you explain your missing hand? Sword accident... or is it dress-up day!"_

Foxy gasped as he stood up and marched his way up to the stage. Bonnie and Chica watched in shock, along with the adults and kids. Foxy walked in front of Freddy, pointing his hook at the bear.

"Ye got something to say Teddy Bear!?" Foxy huffed in annoyance to the bear who frowned in front of him. Freddy then put his paw up, curving one of the fingers to look like a hook while the other paw went to cover up one of his eyes.

"Look at me everybody! Yarr harr! Ahoy mateys!" Freddy said, waving his curved finger-hook around as he turned towards the audience. Bonnie started to snicker underneath his breath as Chica watched in horror, frightened by what could happen.

"Ye think ye is the greatest here don't ya!? Let's prove it then!"

"Fine!"

Bonnie smirked and stood up, clearing his throat and speaking up. "How about a prank war! Let's have a little fun with this!"

Chica looked at Bonnie in shock by what he just said, elbowing Bonnie in response. Freddy and Foxy looked over to Bonnie, thinking about his suggestion.

"F-Fine! So be it! A prank war!" Freddy agreed, growling to Foxy who did the same back.

"Aye! It's agreed! Come on Teddy Bear, let's see ya stuff!"

"I-I will! You.. you..wannabe!"

"Napsack!"

With that, Freddy and Foxy parted ways, the bear went behind the curtains of the stage and the fox retreating back to his cove. Leaving Bonnie and Chica awkwardly standing in front of a crowd of confused adults and children. Suddenly Fazbear burst out his office and was stunned with what he heard and saw.

"Bonnie, Chica in my office now! Everyone else, I'm sorry to say, but Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is temporarily closed at the moment."

Bonnie and Chica gulped as they approached the office doors, looking at each other in fear. They stepped inside to see Mr. Fazbear frowning at them.

"Look Fazzy we had nothing to do with that!" Bonnie exclaimed pointing at himself and Chica. Fazbear just face palmed and shook his head.

"A prank war? Are you serious Bonnie?"

"What? I don't see the problem with it!"

"Bonnie I just don't want anyone getting hurt, understand? You should have left it to me."

"Sorry Fazzy..."

"Ugh, well there is no changing it now. Let's just hope we don't bring down the pizzeria with all of this."

Behind the curtains Freddy sat twiddling his thumbs, thinking of different 'pranks' against a certain fox. Whilst his thinking, he failed to notice the quiet golden bear sneaking up behind him. The golden bear grabbed Freddy's shoulders, shaking them while laughing. Freddy turned around and cringed from freight before calming down.

"Hey brother, how's it been?" Goldie said, smiling as he sat next to his brother. Freddy just looked over at him and frowned.

"Not so good anymore bro. Got into this argument with Foxy and... this is going to be a prank war."

Goldie gasped, and then a wicked smile formed on his face. "No way bro... I've always wanted to be a little... mischievous." Goldie started chuckling while Freddy just watched him, getting slightly disturbed. Goldie noticing this and stopped immediately. "S-Sorry brother."

Freddy relaxed and looked around, putting a paw on the back of his neck. "It's ok Goldie."

"Hey... I'll side with you on anything brother."

Goldie said smiling as he hugged Freddy, snuggling his face in his fur.

"T-Thanks Goldie... but I don't know if siding is even allowed."

Goldie turned his face to the air while the side still rested on Freddy's chest. "Keep it a secret then ok? No one has to know." Goldie unwrapped himself from around Freddy and smiled at his brother.

Freddy looked around and nodded at his brother, smiling while doing so. "Thanks Goldie, I'm gonna think a little bit here."

Goldie nodded and walked to a separate room backstage, leaving Freddy alone with his thoughts. After all, he did need the time. Freddy had to think of ways to prank the pirate, as this is going to be the first prank war Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria will ever fall witness too...

**Well I would love to know what you guys think about this! I loved writing this and would love some feedback! Thank You so much for taking time out of your day/night to read this! **


	2. Messy Fur and Peachy Surprises

**Well guys here Chapter 2! I saw that I got tremendous feedback after the first chapter that I had to continue this! Think of this chapter as a treat for all of you! I also have to apologize for the wait… I had the ideas for this chapter in my head; I just had a problem with how to write it out. Anyway onto Chapter 2. I sincerely hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Chapter 2: Messy Fur and Peachy Surprises

Foxy sat in his cove, pacing backwards and forwards in deep thought. It had been an hour since their argument, and the thought process for 'pranks' was slow. Which was surprising for the fox, considering how much he wanted to pummel the bear for his comments. Lost in thought he didn't notice the chicken, watching him pace. She finally made her presence known by knocking on the wall she was leaning on.

Foxy quickly turned around to face Chica, who watched with a worried face.

Foxy grew a smile and chuckled a little. "Ahoy, lass! Didn't see you there!"

"Y-Ya... I um..." Chica started, her feet nervously tapping each other and her wings rubbing against her hands.

Foxy's happiness quickly changed to one of worry as he rushed over to in front of Chica.

"L-Lass are you a-alright?"

Chica looked down and spoke softly. "I-I w-wanted to j-join you..."

Foxy's face went lower, before suddenly rising back up to a confusing look. "Well lass, I-I don't know..."

"Come on F-Foxy, he started it. Freddy needs some j-justice. I mean I like Freddy and all but he needs this." Chica chirped, a mischievous smile crept upon her beak.

"I-I guess so... Just keep it a secret alright? I don't think we can team..."

"Alright Captain!" Chica smiled, saluting Foxy.

Foxy held a giant smile as he hugged Chica. As they embraced Foxy gently whispered in her ear. "You know how to cook right?"

"Of course I do Foxy"

"Great...I'll need to talk to Bonnie for a sec..." Foxy snarled, turning into a snicker, then a chuckle. Foxy has a plan...

* * *

Bonnie walked towards the 'hibernating' bear who slept on a small mattress behind the stage. The bunny walked up to him and rubbed Freddy's shoulder. "Bunny, don't you know not to disturb a sleeping bear..." Freddy said, lazily.

"Hey Fredo, Fazzy wants to speak to ya. It seems importante."

Freddy immediately got up and looked at Bonnie with worry. "Alright. Thank you Bonnie." The bunny nodded and walked away, a faint snicker forming the bunny.

Freddy yawned and stretched his arms. He looked around the vacant backstage and groans. He slowly gets up and walks to the bathroom to wash up. Freddy get over to the sink and starts to brush his fur, smiling at himself on the mirror. After his fur was brushed down, he put on his black bow tie and top hat. He corrected his posture, and walked out of the bathroom with new confidence.

Freddy walked out of the stage into the front area. The area was suspiciously empty causing Freddy to raise a brow. He pulled out a chair from one of the eating tables and sat down. "Fazbear? I'm here?" He called out to, basically, nothing. He gruffed before he heard something behind him... But it was too late.

"Avast ye scoundrel!"

Freddy suddenly turned around to be stunned with horror as Foxy was running at him, a pie in his opposite hand. Before Freddy could say anything, Foxy pounced on him, bringing them both to the ground. Foxy layer on top of him and slammed the pie in Freddy face, causing pieces of crust and cream to fly around their stomachs and on the floor. Foxy slushed off and stood up, clutching his stomach as he laughed his heart out. Bonnie rushed from behind the stage as well, falling on his side from laughing tremendously. Chica came from behind with Bonnie, chirping away with laughter. The entire Pizzeria echoed with laughter from the main room. Freddy, shocked and stunned, barely forms words.

"W-Whaa" Freddy stutters. He licks around his face and growls. "Peach..."

Bonnie comes up and reaches a paw out to help him up. Freddy accepts the paw and gets up, groaning from his fall presented by Foxy. Freddy starts to growl and makes his way to Foxy as Bonnie tries to hold him back. Freddy moves Bonnie a little bit and moves in front of Foxy, putting a finger on his chest. "You know I hate peach..."

Foxy snickers through an evil grin. Foxy could tell why he was mad, Freddy looked like a total mess now, his fur now coated with clumps of peach cream and pie crust.

Freddy curled his paws into fists as he stood angrily in front of the fox, practically steaming. Foxy rose his feet as he put his face right in front of the bear and scowled. "What you gonna do 'bout it Teddy Bear..."

Fazbear opened his door and gasped at the sight, the fox and bear about to fight once more. The boss quickly walked over to the pair pushing them apart. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here!?"

Everyone gasped at Fazbear's voice. He had never raised his voice nor cursed at them before...

Foxy was about to speak when Bonnie sidestepped in front of him. "N-Nothing Fazzy. Everything is spick n' span here!" Bonnie said, trying to hide the obvious laughter wanting to escape. Fazbear looked around and saw the pie's remains all over the rivals. His eyes traveled to Foxy where the pie's tray was still held in his paws...

"Foxy!?" Fazbear growled, connecting two and two together.

Foxy grew an innocent and worried look. "S-Sorry Cap'n p-please I..."

Fazbear raised his hand to pause interrupt Foxy. "Just clean this up. I'm calling Mike in to clean you guys up."

"I think we are capable of cleaning ourselves up Fazzy..." Bonnie added.

"Bonnie..." Fazbear started before Bonnie quickly nodded and made a quick thumbs-up.

* * *

Foxy and Freddy sat apart from each other on opposite sides of the main eating area, glaring at each other. Bonnie day aside Freddy as Chica sat beside Foxy. Freddy got up and turned to leave when Bonnie grabbed his paw. "Fred, Fazzy said to stay here and wait for Mike."

"I know Bonnie. I'll be right back." Freddy said, turning and making his way backstage. He got to his small mattress and took off his bow tie and top hat, resting them beside his 'bed'.

"B-Brother?"

Freddy quickly turned around, as a reflex now. He calmed down when he saw Goldie slowly walking over to him, twiddling his thumbs. "B-Brother w-what happened to you?"

"Oh, just some stupid prank from Foxy. I'm ok bro." Freddy was mad on the inside surely, but he didn't want to take it out on anyone, especially not Goldie.

"That dang fox... I'll get him back for you brother." Goldie said, rubbing his paws together as that mischievous grin appeared once again.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks bro."

"Hey Freddy I..."

Freddy's ears perked up when he heard him say his name. Goldie always said 'brother' or 'bro'. Freddy knew it had to be important.

"F-Freddy I'm sorry..."

Freddy looked over, a worried look on his face. "Goldie... what are you sorry about?"

"For n-not coming out more..."

Goldie, hands twiddled and his feet tapped each other nervously.

"Oh Goldie... I know you can't help it..."

"I'm j-just so s-shy... I'm sorry!" Goldie said, covering his face with his paws. Freddy reached over and grabbed his paws, slowly pushing them away from his face. Freddy smiled at the golden bear.

"Goldie, I couldn't have asked for a better brother than you. You're perfect in every way and don't let anyone change that."

Goldie raised his head from looking down and smiled, tears of happiness came out of his eyes. He rushed over and hugged Freddy, ignoring the peach cream that now resided in Goldie too.

"I-I'll try Freddy! I'll try!" Goldie said, smearing his face in Freddy's fur. Eventually, Goldie let go and stood in front of his brother. He raised a brow and licked around his face. "P-Peach?"

"Yeah, peach." Freddy chuckled.

"FREDDY FAZBEAR!"

Freddy heard his name from behind the stage and cringed. Goldie looked at him in understanding and walked away. Freddy quickly went through the stage and rushed next to Bonnie. Fazbear stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed while Mike stood next to him. Bonnie looked at Freddy and whispered. "I told you so dude."

"Ok, so I'm closing down the place today for 'cleaning'. Mike will clean you guys you guys up like he normally does every month. I'll be in my office if there are any more problems... Which there shouldn't be…" Fazbear said, patting Mike on the back as he walked back to his office.

"Alright guys follow me to the back" Mike said as he motioned them. He went to the supply closet and grabbed a bucket, a sponge, soap, and water. Eventually the band sat in the back and prepared themselves for their own cleaning. Mike grabbed a chair and placed in the middle, motioning for someone to come first. Freddy obliged, making his way to the seat.

"I still don't know why we do this..." Freddy said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I don't know either. It's just what the boss wants."

Mike cleaned Freddy, Foxy, and Chica, eventually making his way to Bonnie when he groaned, knowing what happens next.

"Bonnie. Can we please not have a repeat of last time?"

Everyone chuckled as Bonnie nodded with a smile, sitting down on the chair. Mike dipped the sponge into the water bucket and rubbed Bonnie's fur with it. The bunny made small fake moans when Mike did it, causing him to stop. "Bonnie I swear to god..."

"Come on Mikey just keep going. You wouldn't want Fazzy to come back here would you?" Bonnie said, smirking the entire time.

Freddy, Foxy, and Chica were all laughing and cracking up as Mike groaned and continued to clean the bunny.

As Mike rubbed soap along Bonnie's back the bunny continued the small fake moans, making Mike extremely uncomfortable and blushing. The laughter continued from the trio watching this happen. Even Foxy and Freddy who were smiling with each other.

Mike started to scrub Bonnie's ears when Bonnie spoke again. "Oh yes..." Mike stood up and threw the sponge to the ground.

"That's it I'm done!" Mike said storming off. Bonnie quickly got out of his chair and called out to Mike.

"Come back baby! Don't leave me like this!" Bonnie said before erupting into laughter, joining the others.

Freddy was laughing so hard, tears formed in his eyes as he wiped them away. "Jeez Bonnie... It never gets old!"

"I know right!" Bonnie said, as he clutched his stomach from laughing so hard. Everyone was smiling and happy. Knowing Mike wouldn't come back, they separated to their various places in the Pizzeria. The rest of the day went by in a breeze, night time resting upon the restaurant.

Freddy closed his eyes to sleep, moving his top hat and bow tie by the side. He started chuckling from the events of earlier today. His chuckles quickly diminished when he realized he needed to get Foxy back. However with Fazbear getting pissed off, it would be hard to accomplish. Freddy shrugged it off and lay on his side, his head resting upon his pillow. He slowly closed his eyes, and lulled off to slumber...

**What team would you side with!? I would love to know! Like, follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed this and want to see more! Any feedback is accepted in my book! Plus I love to hear from you guys, its part of the reason why I do this! Well anyway, till the next chapter! Have a good day!**


	3. Bunny Fields and Spicy Slices

** Welcome back guys! Here with a new chapter! So I've been getting great feedback lately and… I couldn't be any happier. Every notification I get from this story makes my heart explode from joy. This chapter is kind of small, but I thought it was really cute :3. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Bunny Fields and Spicy Slices

Bonnie's face was in the grass as he pushed himself over to lie on his back. He looked around and saw where he was. A huge valley filled with grass and flowers. He looked around in marvel, the breath taken from him. His viewing got cut short when he felt a nibbling near his feet. Bonnie looked down and saw a small white bunny, hugging around his feet. Bonnie smiled and reached down, picking up the small bunny. He extended his arms looking at the bunny happily. The white bunny opened its mouth, giving a yawn. "Awww..." Bonnie said, overdosed on cuteness. He brought the white bunny closer, nuzzling his nose against the small animal. After their 'connection' the animal jumped from Bonnie's paws, attaching him onto one of Bonnie's ears. The purple bunny laughed as he looked up to slightly see the animal looking back at him.

"Guess you're coming for the ride!" Bonnie exclaimed, as he starting walking down the valley. He looked around, seeing the various bugs swarming around the flowers. Suddenly, what seemed like a thousand, small white bunnies rushed out of the grass and went in front of Bonnie, jumping in glee. Bonnie gasped as they all jumped on him, bringing Bonnie to his back against the grass. The small bunnies jumped on him, moving around and stretching. Bonnie started to laugh as their movements tickled the purple bunny. "S-Stop guys! S-Stop!" Bonnie managed to say, including laughs in between words. Eventually, tuckered out from laughing, Bonnie just accepted their tickling.

Everything seemed to pause as Bonnie laid his eyes on a small yellow bunny, looking away from all the actions. Then Bonnie's ears twitched, he heard crying. Slowly Bonnie got up from the 'attack' and slowly walked towards the crying yellow bunny. Bonnie slowly knelt down by its side, gasping as he saw the yellow bunny covering his face with its paws. "H-Hey... Are you alright d-dude?"

Something about this bunny made Bonnie shiver. After Bonnie heard silence, except for the sniffles and weeping from the small animal, Bonnie started to feel bad. Immediately he started to pet the yellow bunny around its head. It's weeping started to end, eventually uncovering its face. The yellow bunny looked up at Bonnie's smiling face. Suddenly the animal jumped at Bonnie's bow tie, somehow unraveling it from around Bonnie's neck. The yellow bunny started to bounce away as Bonnie called out to it. "Hey dude! Come back!" Bonnie rushed after the yellow bunny, running through the grass and flower patches. Bonnie stopped running when he saw the yellow bunny had made its destination. Two other bunnies, one brown and one reddish-orange, were on top of each other, hitting each other with their paws. The yellow bunny pointed at Bonnie, then moved his paw towards the fight. "Oh we're you trying to show me this?" Bonnie said, confused. The yellow bunny nodded as Bonnie slowly approached the brawl. He knelt down next to them and spoke softly. "H-Hey dudes, stop fighting, it ain't gonna solve anything". The brown bunny looked at Bonnie and opened his mouth.

"You're one to talk!" The brown bunny snarled at Bonnie, whose eyes were as big as dinner plates. The reddish-orange bunny spoke too.

"Ye tha one who suggested it!"

Bonnie was currently speechless as the two bunnies just spoke to him. Suddenly, the two fighting bunnies turned towards Bonnie, leaping to attack. The bunnies jumped on Bonnie, 'punching' and hitting. "Ow! Hey, stop it!" Slowly everything started to turn white, a massive light shown in Bonnie's eyes, eventually taking over everything...

* * *

Bonnie slowly woke up on his own mattress, looking around at the backstage walls. "It was all a dream..." He spoke softly. Bonnie sighed and got out of his bed, stretching his arms. He looked around his bed and saw his guitar... But no sign of his bow tie.

"B-B-Bonnie..." The bunny in question turned around and saw the golden bear, shaking nervously.

"Oh, h-hey Goldie..." Bonnie smiled, yet it quivered when he saw how scared Goldie was.

"I-I f-found your b-bow tie..." Goldie stuttered, nervously tapping his feet together and shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh! That's great... Thanks" Bonnie said, cheerfully in an attempt to brighten up Goldie. Instead it did the opposite...

Goldie dropped the bow tie by his feet and quivered, tears starting to form from his eyes as he covered his face, speaking behind his paws. "I'm s-sorry! I c-can't!" Goldie exclaimed, quickly turning away from Bonnie and running away.

Bonnie was confused, but felt guilty... Like he hurt the bear. He slowly approached the red bow tie, picking it up and tying it around his neck with one thing on his mind. Bonnie needed to speak to Freddy for a minute...

* * *

Freddy, fur pressed and dressed, walked towards the kitchen with one thing on his mind, 'thank god for weekends'. Meaning no children for two days. A time to relax and enjoy life in general. But now Freddy had a plan... He slowly walked into the Kitchen, seeing Chica in a white apron, making pizza for lunch. "Hey Chica, can I help with the cooking? You do enough for us!"

"Oh stop it Freddy" Chica said, slightly blushing. Freddy walked up to her side, looking down at the pizza sauce she was making.

"Well it's true! You make us lunch every day! Let me take some control here, you can get a break!" Freddy said, smiling.

"Alright Freddy! Thanks a bunch!" Chica said, taking off her apron and giving it to Freddy. They both smiled at each other as Chica left the Kitchen doors, making Freddy's smile turn to a evil grin. He took off his top hat and took out what was inside. Freddy picked up a gt sauce bottle and read the label.

"Devil's Breath... Thank you Mike!" Freddy snickered as he poured the hot sauce into the pizza sauce. He slowly mixed the two together in a unnoticeable blend of sauces. Eventually Freddy finished the pizza, with unremarkable success, it didn't matter however. Freddy opened the Kitchen doors and called out, "Lunch Time!"

Bonnie and Chica rushed over to the Kitchen, the bunny with a confused look. "Look who's taking the apron!" Bonnie said, laughing slightly as Freddy rolled his eyes. They both go inside and sat down at a table. Foxy appeared on the other side of the room, staring at Freddy with hate.

"Whatca doin' Teddy Bear..." Foxy said with anger.

"Nothing you wouldn't do..." Freddy said, pointing his way towards the door.

Foxy walked in, keeping his eyes on the bear, as he walked over to the table and sat down. The three murmured for a little as Freddy brought the Pizza into full view, setting it down on the table. Bonnie and Chica licked their lips as Foxy looked in confusion. "Um... I'm not eatin' anything tha landlubber makes"

"Look Foxy, it's either this or nothing else to eat." Freddy said, a serious tone in his voice.

"Why is that? Just wondering" Bonnie said, looking at Chica.

"It's the only thing Fazbear taught me how to make" Chica said, shrugging.

"Alright! I will!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Good boy, furball!" Freddy said, smirking.

They all picked up a piece and ate it, except for Freddy who only put it close to his mouth then put it on the table, alarming everyone as they look at Freddy with confusion. It was too late however, as Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy had already taken a bite out of their slices.

"Freddy, dude this pizza is pretty good... Oh-oh God!" Bonnie's mouth tasted like a volcano as he started gasping and fanning his mouth.

"Y-Ye scoundrel! Ye landlubber!" Foxy called out, rushing out his chair and running uncontrollably. Freddy was roaring with laughter while pointing at the frantic fox and the rest of the gang. Bonnie rushed towards the sink, throwing his head under the faucet and turning on the water. Chica was fanning her mouth, trying to calm the hotness. Foxy went towards the sink, unavailable by the bunny. He screeched then ran as fast as he could to the supply closet, dumping his head in the mop water.

Freddy watched with glee as he laughed hysterically. Foxy rushed back over to the Kitchen, his head and chest drenched with dirty water. "Ye Teddy Bear scum!" Foxy screamed. As he pointed towards the bear. "Ye gonna get it!" Foxy said before leaving the Kitchen.

Bonnie walked up to Freddy tapping him on the back. "Hey dude... Can we talk a little bit?"

"S-Sure." Freddy said through his laughter.

* * *

Freddy and Bonnie sat next to the bears mattress. Freddy was still hyped up from his victory with the hot sauce event, but he focused when Bonnie started to speak. "So Freddo, um I was just wondering if Goldie was alright." Freddy gave him all his attention when his brothers name was mentioned.

"Yeah I thinks he's ok." Freddy said.

"Well I mean... He gave me my bow tie, which was really cool of him to do, but then he erupted into tears."

"Oh. You know Goldie, he's just... Very shy. He can't help himself"

"I-I just feel really bad... He seems so nice, I just... I don't like seeing him sad."

"Yeah me either. Maybe one day he'll be with us. Till then I have to support him anyway I can."

"I'll help you Fred. Anything us need, just tell me."

"Thanks Bonnie, means a lot." Freddy said, reaching over and hugging the bunny, who returned the favor.

Off in the distance Goldie watched with tears. Not from sadness... But from joy. _They care about me... I'll try tomorrow... I must…_ Goldie thought to himself before walking away from the scene with new found confidence...

** Welp that's that. Who's excited for Goldie's appearance? *raises hand* Anyway let me know what you guys think or enjoyed! Like, follow, favorite, and review if you want to! Everything helps! Till next time! :D**


	4. Quirky Songs and Shining Gold

**Hey guys welcome back! This chapter took awhile to write… it being the longest chapter I ever wrote on Fanfiction. It doesn't matter how long it takes to write it because it's for you guys! All the support from you guys helps you much! Alright here we go…**

Chapter 4: Quirky Songs and Shining Gold

Goldie walked back and forth with his hands held behind his back currently lost in thought. _What should I do? When should I come out? What time should I do it? _Goldie started to think he was overshooting the whole problem. Ever since he met others he's had this… uneasy feeling talking to others or expressing. He was all kinds of shy, camera, speaking, and crowds. This being the reason he hasn't performed in the 'band' for years.

It was time however, to finally open up. Goldie felt bad because of it, he could only imagine the weirdness of it all for his brother. Yet it made no sense. Freddy was so open, didn't seem to be shy at all. So if they were so similar… why was the characteristic so different? Goldie did feel confidence however, Freddy's support and Bonnie's kind words. It sort of opened his eyes a bit to the rest of the world, the fact that maybe it wasn't just his brother that cared for him.

Of course Goldie didn't want to come out at a random, awkward, time. Nah… maybe when everything is calm. Then again with this whole 'prank war' thing it isn't that peaceful in the pizzeria a lot anymore. Goldie shook his head, clearing away random lingering thoughts, keeping one in mind. _It doesn't matter what time. The point is I'm trying… _Goldie smiled, and then waited…

* * *

Foxy sat down on the edge of the stage entrance to Pirate Cove. There were still a couple hours before opening, allowing Foxy to relax around the pizzeria, same with the others. The fox was humming a pirate shanty as he walked towards Fazbear's office, tail swinging behind him. He had a genius plan, one he almost spent all night thinking of. Ever since that hot sauce prank Freddy issued, Foxy's been a little more than pissed. Hell, he was even pissed off at himself for not thinking of that one first. Foxy still couldn't get the taste of the mop water of out his mouth... If Freddy wanted to play hardcore, Foxy will play hardcore, times two!

The pirate fox approached the office door and tapped it with his hook. "Come on in Foxy!" Fazbear said, already knowing the hook's sound. Foxy walked towards the owner, stopping in front of him.

"Have ye seen Mike around?" Foxy questioned.

"Umm. No I have not! Actually I'll give him a call; I need some help moving things to the backstage anyway."

"Ay, can I speak wit' him on the phone?"

"Uhh, sure why not." Fazbear said, shrugging in response. He grabbed his phone out from a pocket and dialed Mike's number. The phone rang for a little bit till a sleepy voice answered on the other side.

"Fazbear. What you want? I'm kinda busy." Mike said hazily.

"Nothing's more important than your job Mike! I need ya down at the pizzeria for a little bit. Plus someone wants to speak to ya!" Fazbear exclaimed, passing the phone to Foxy.

"Ay lad. How ye been?" Foxy murmured, starting with some smalltalk.

"Foxy, look, what do you need now?" Mike insisted.

"Lad, what makes ye think I need somethin'?"

"You always want something"

"Ay. Guess ye right. Look I need ye to pick up some things for me."

"Foxy we aren't doing the pirate hat thing again."

"That was a one time thing and ye know it! I...looked silly in it anyway" Foxy exclaimed, blushing a little bit.

"Alright alright. What do you need Foxy."

"I need some recordin' equipment. Also somethin' I can connect it to the speakers here."

"And where am I supposed to get those?"

"I don't know. I'm supposeing ye got the hot sauce too!"

"Oh yeah. Huh I did. How'd you enjoy it?"

"It was fantastic" Foxy said, scowling.

"Great! Well I'll see what I can do. What are ya gonna do with it though?"

"Just get here and I'll tell ye!" Foxy said, snickering over the phone.

"On my way!"

Mike ended the call, quickly dressing up. Foxy handed the phone back to Fazbear, who was cleaning papers from his desk. Foxy walked out of the office and sat down on a table in front of the main doors waiting for Mike's arrival, his tail swaging in excitement...

* * *

Freddy was in the washroom, cleaning his fur. He brushed and soaped, feeling happy overall. Freddy finished up and walked back to his mattress, raising a brow at the piece of paper laying on top. "What's this?" Freddy said, talking to himself. "New lyrics from Fazbear?"

Freddy noticed the weird handwriting, almost like it was rushed. But it did have Fazbear's signature at the bottom...

"Freddy, practice these lyrics for today's show..." Freddy started singing, from the stop of the script.

"Pizza pizza, makes me feel so good... Just like I know you would..." Freddy was stunned that he just sang that... But he kept going, Fazbear's orders.

"Pizza pizza, makes me feel so nice... Yes baby you're my sugar and spice..."

"Pizza pizza, fills me up right... Don't worry I won't put up a fight..."

"Pizza pizza, doesn't give me chills... Baby you give me a thrill!?"

Freddy stopped singing and was horrified with what he just read. The bear grew a frown and walked towards Fazbear's office with the paper. As the bear left he failed to hear the recorder's 'stop' button be pressed...

* * *

"I'm telling ya Freddy, I didn't write those lyrics." Fazbear said, gesturing to make a point.

"It has your signature on it..." Freddy stammered.

"The only thing I signed today was a paper from Foxy. He said it was to show Mike he had 'access' to help Mike move stuff for me. I honestly have no idea why though."

"Foxy..." Freddy snarled, gritting his teeth together. Not saying another word, he marched out of Fazbear's office leaving him confused and speechless.

Freddy stomped his way towards Pirate Cove, shoving the curtains open. Foxy, who was curled up sleeping, immediately opened his eyes and got up in shock. "F-Freddy what are y-ye"

"You think you're a clever fox?" Freddy insisted, pointing a finger at Foxy.

"L-Lad what do ya mean?"

"Don't play with me furball. I know you wrote these lyrics! Wanting me to sing this in front of children, I mean seriously?! I'm not stupid!" Freddy screeched. Foxy grew a frowny face and put up his arms in acceptance.

"Alright Teddy Bear, ye caught me. Can we just not do this right now?"

"Yeah. Nice try Foxy." Freddy nodded before walking away from the Cove, unaware to the faint chuckling from within...

* * *

"Hey Chica, whatca doing?" Bonnie said, opening the Kitchen doors to be blasted with a huge aroma of baked pizza. His eyes grew tenfold when he rested them on a couple silver pizza trays, each bearing its own type of pizza.

Chica noticed Bonnie's eyes staring at the pizzas with makeshift lust. "Oh it's nothing really, I've just been cooking since I woke up!"

"Nothing?! This is what taste buds were made for!" Bonnie exclaimed, goggling at the beauty. Chica chuckled and went back to baking another pizza.

"Today's special, Bonnie! Today is the one day of the year where I have all my pizzas out in the main room for people to come and pick out themselves!" Chica chirped, her voice filled to the to with glee. "Oh I'm so excited!" She said, ruffling his wings in happiness.

"Sounds nice! Need any help with that?" Bonnie questioned, smiling the entire time.

"Oh, just setting up the table in the stage room. Think you could grab a long table from the back?"

"No problem Captain Chica! Bonnie said, making a stiff posture and saluting before walking away like a toy soldier. Chica giggled, remembering when she did something similar to that with Foxy. She sighed, a smile working its way to her beak, and continued her baking.

Bonnie stopped his funny walk when he got outside of the Kitchen doors, going back to a small simple walk to the backstage area. He went to a corner and picked up a long rectangular table by one of its ends, grunting as the weight of the table overtook his grip. He sighed as he put the table down, looking around for someone that could help him. That's when he noticed the golden bear looking at him with worry. Bonnie's ears sulked down a bit, remembering the guilt he felt from the previous encounter.

"H-Hey Goldie... um... Can you help me with t-this?" Bonnie stuttered, afraid of making the wrong move.

Goldie slowly nodded and walked closer to the table, twiddling his thumbs and shaking nervously.

"Alright, can you pick up the other side?" Bonnie said, gesturing towards the opposite end of the table.

"Uhh I... I-I'm not that strong..." Goldie said, looking down at his feet in shame. That guilt came back to Bonnie as he looked away a little bit, his ears stooping lower. His eyes widen and he speaks with confidence.

"Goldie you never know. You just gotta try and maybe you'll surprise yourself!" Bonnie said, making a smile and trying to rekindle a happy spirit. He didn't want guilt to ruin his day, especially for Chica.

Goldie nodded and slowly moved to the end of the table, wrapping his paws around the sides. "Ok Goldie, on the count of three." Bonnie said, grabbing his end.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

Bonnie used all his strength to hold it up... then was startled when he realized he was doing the least amount of work. Goldie was supporting the table up more!

"A-Alright Goldie, to the main room!" Bonnie stuttered under the weight of the table as they moved it to the front room.

They set it down next to the wall beside the Kitchen doors, looking at their 'victory'. "Ya know Goldie, you did most of the hoisting!" Bonnie said with a smile.

Goldie looked at him with shock, before slightly smiling and walking back to the backstage. Bonnie's smile slightly diminished and he walked to the washroom, after all, the pizzeria opens soon...

* * *

Fazbear stepped out of his office and walked to the front doors, flipping the 'closed' sign to 'open'. The day has now officially begun. The trio of singers arranged themselves on the stage, ready to sing for their audience. Foxy watched them position themselves and snickered... _"Just wait Teddy Bear. Your time to shine is coming soon" _he thought menacingly.

After a little while adults with their kids eventually flooded the pizzeria. Families say at the tables, ordering pizza while the the band performed and Foxy told his pirate stories. An hour later the main event of the day started, Chica's Pizza Party!

"Alright folks! Now we are starting our main event of today! Our pizza cook, Chica has prepared many pizza flavors for you all. Some of which are only available today! Give a round of applause to that guys!" Freddy said on the mic as Chica came out of the Kitchen holding silver pizza platters, setting them on the table with ease. There were many flavors and toppings. They ranged from pineapple to mushrooms, even olives and sausage!

"We are gonna sing one more song for you while we prepare this buffet!" Freddy said, as Bonnie and him cleared their throats to sing... The speakers boomed, blaring out Freddy's voice.

_"Pizza pizza, makes me feel so good... Just like I know you would..."_

Freddy's heart stopped and time seemed to slow as he opened his mouth to gasp, looking towards Pirate Cove to see Foxy with the most evilest grin imaginable, holding a recorder connected to the speakers.

_"Pizza pizza, makes me feel so nice... Yes baby you're my sugar and spice..."_

The whole pizzeria burst into laughter, as parents and kids erupted. Bonnie clinched his stomach and fell on his back, laughing so much his throat started to hurt. Freddy grew a faint blush underneath a red face of anger. Foxy started to approach the bear, moving out of Pirate's Cove and walking up the stage's stairs.

_"Pizza pizza, fills me up right... Don't worry_

_I won't put up a fight..."_

Freddy's recorded singing continued to play over the speaker as the fox got closer and closer to the super embarrassed and pissed off bear. Freddy had his paws rolled up into fists. Foxy got right in front of the bear, looking slightly up to match his height. The fox prepared himself to whisper something as the final line of the song blared over the speakers.

_"Pizza pizza, doesn't give me chills... Baby you give me a thrill..."_

"I'm a clever fox" Foxy whispered before standings back a step and admiring his work. Everyone in the audience was still laughing. Bonnie pretty much lost his voice from laughing so hard. And Chica roared with laughter as well, joining everyone. Time stopped as rage fueled through Freddy's veins. Foxy smirked and kept his distance, trying to hold his own laughter in.

Freddy screeched in rage, his voice echoes across the walls and ran through eardrums. He grabbed his hat and threw it at Foxy before turning and bashing through the stage's curtains to the backstage area. The pizzeria fell silent, some parents gasped as Foxy just stood on the stage, being the one who took the full blast of the yell. He slowly walked off the stage holding Freddy's hat, retreating to Pirate's Cove.

Bonnie, still on his back, went stone cold. He slowly got up and grabbed the microphone that was on the ground. "Uh.. H-Hey guys. So enjoy the pizza. We'll be right back..." Bonnie stuttered before quickly running behind the stage curtains...

* * *

Goldie heard the ear-splitting scream and gasped. His ears twitched when he realized it was his own brother. Goldie frantically got up and ran towards the scream...

* * *

Freddy say on his mattress with his paws covering his teary face. To others he would be a massive crybaby right now, but he didn't care. He felt like all morale just left him, like a loser who sings weird quirky songs.

Freddy slowly wept, flicking when he felt Bonnie's paws on his back, to which the bear retracted. "H-Hey F-Freddy, are you ok?" Bonnie stammered.

"What do you want Bonnie?! To laugh at me some more?!"

Bonnie gulped audibly, slowly turning around when he heard the fast sounds of feet making there way towards him.

"Brother!?" Goldie said, worried and scared. Freddy looked up from his paws and saw Goldie looking at him in worry.

"Oh Goldie!" Freddy said, hugging the yellow bear and crying over his shoulder. "I'm shy too! I'm so embarrassed I just… I've always sung for Fazbear and I just..."

"It's ok brother. Let it out" Goldie said, patting his back. He slightly pushed Freddy away from him and looked him straight in the face. "I've been shy my whole life. I always thought I was alone with that... But hearing you say you're also sort of shy makes me feel slightly better."

Freddy slowly nodded through his tears.

"But now I see what I have to do, so I can break free from my shyness. Something you've told me to do everyday. Bonnie, Freddy, f-follow me." Goldie said, motioning them to follow through the main stage's curtains. The trio went through the curtains, watching as people went to Chica's various flavored pizzas. Goldie signaled Bonnie to pick up his guitar.

Goldie tapped the microphone, causing a 'bump' sound in the speaker, bring everyone's attention towards the yellow bear. "H-H-Hello..." Goldie stuttered. Fazbear opened his door and looked up at the stage in confusion.

Goldie's throat started to choke up as everyone's eyes were focused on him. He clinched his paws into fists and rose his chest higher. "M-My name is Goldie. And I'm gonna sing!"

Goldie threw his paw down, signaling Bonnie to start strumming his guitar as Goldie stated to sing one of the pizzerias most original songs, 'Freddy's Melody'.

Fazbear watched in a mixed state of confusion and joy, as memories of when they sang their first song came flooding back to him as Goldie sang his heart out. Foxy poked his head out and walked outside of his Cove watching the marvel.

On the final note of the song Goldie stepped back from the microphone and, putting one paw on his chest and one outward, bowed. Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered. Bonnie stopped strumming and high fived Goldie. "Well Bonnie I tried and it did surprise me!" Goldie said through the applauding causing Bonnie to smile hugely. Freddy was smiling the most however, he rushed up and hugged his brother in joy.

"You did it Goldie! You did it!" Freddy exclaimed with joy. Foxy, Chica and even Fazbear walked their way to the stage, joining in one huge group hug, with Goldie in the middle.

The group let go of each other, smiling at Goldie's accomplishment. Foxy silently tapped Freddy's back and passed the top hat to him. "Ay think I went too far with this one Freddy"

Freddy accepted the hat, putting it back on before looking back Foxy in the face. "Maybe a little. But I'll admit, it was pretty good."

"Ay. I guess so"

"Hey Foxy, be careful... I'll be planning"

Foxy, already walking back to his Cove, raised his hook as a response.

Everyone sat with the audience, relaxing and enjoying the day. Goldie sat with Bonnie till Fazbear walked over to them both.

"Hey Fazzy!" Bonnie said, smiling with glee. Goldie nodded with appreciation.

"Hey Bonnie! Can you please get more napkins for the people?"

"Sure thing boss!" Bonnie said, walking towards the backstage. Fazbear sat down next to Goldie.

"So Goldie. I'm so proud of you. I haven't heard you sing in years."

"Thank you Fazbear. It certainly was a rush"

"By the way, I can't believe you still remember 'Freddy's Melody'!"

"Of course I would remember it. We wrote it together!" Goldie exclaimed, chuckling with Fazbear. Bonnie strolled back from the backstage holding a package of napkins, sitting down next to Fazbear.

"Got the napkins Fazzy!"

"Thanks Bonnie!" Fazbear said with glee.

Suddenly the front doors open with gusto, revealing a certain bunny with a luggage case in one paw. "Hey, hey, hey! Guess who's back!"

**I wonder who came in the pizzeria?! :O What did you think of Foxy's escapade with Freddy this time, too much or not enough? What will Freddy do back? I would love to hear what you guys think! Like, review, favorite, and follow if you want to! Till next time….**


End file.
